To Build a Home
by Darveyiscanon1
Summary: Some fluff set after 9x10. An idea of what I think happened once Donna and Harvey got to Seattle. Enjoy!


**Hey guys. This fic is just a quick little fluff of my ideas of what happened after 9x10. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

To Build a Home

There was something about when she first stepped out of the airport, hand in hand with her husband, that felt different. Maybe it was the unfamiliar smell of Seattle or something in the air, but this change was obvious to her. It wasn't like what she was used to, but there was something that felt right about where she was. That may be due to the handsome man leading the way to their car, but she knew deep down they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

He hadn't had a clue as to where he was going, but he took it upon himself to figure it out for them. Tightening his grip on his partner as he maneuvered his way through the crowd, he finally reached their destination. The black car reminded him of memories with his friend and driver, Ray. When the complete stranger got out of the car to open the door, he was brought back to the reality that this was not their past home.

The car ride consisted of Donna trying to become familiar with the unfamiliar. She had never been to Seattle prior, but she quickly allowed the city to grow on her. She noticed that the city was not as lively as New York, but still had its charm. The ride to their new abode was not as long as she thought it was going to be.

Their new home was even more beautiful than the pictures. She was nervous about not seeing it in person before they bought it, but Harvey had convinced her that he knew this was where they were meant to live. She couldn't say no to him. Especially not after he let it slip that he couldn't wait to play catch with their son in that big backyard. Hearing him talk about their future filled her with so much joy. She never considered that marriage was part of them being together forever. Now they were married and already talking about what sports their future kids would play. As they pulled into the stone driveway, she saw a glimpse of that future and she knew he was right. This was their house.

Harvey had already hurried to her side to open the door for her and offered his hand. They walked up the driveway towards their future together. The house was perfectly lit up giving a warm feeling to all its admirers. They took their first steps onto the porch and her eyes went immediately to the swing. She had always wanted one as a girl and now she finally had it.

Harvey rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand. "You ready to see our new home?"

"I am," she smiled as she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Harvey's smile began to widen. He suddenly bent down and scooped Donna up into his arms. "If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right." He continued to open the door struggling slightly to get the right angle without having to put her down. He finally got it open and continued on into their new home with his wife in his arms. She was giggling like a schoolgirl in his arms and once they were inside, her smile only got bigger.

She looked around at the open floor plan that was not so open due to all the boxes. "This is perfect Harvey. You are perfect." She cupped his face and leaned in to close the space between them, her lips softly grazing his. He carefully placed her down, not losing the connection between their lips. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss even more than before. He allowed his hands to roam her body losing himself in her taste. "Whoa there, Specter. We haven't even unpacked the bed yet," she chuckled as she backed slightly away. She began to search the boxes for the one labeled "Bedding".

Harvey followed her as she wandered in between the boxes. "Well, _Mrs. Specter_ we don't need a bed for what I'm thinking." He stopped in front of the box that had the blankets and pillows she was searching for. She turned to face him, shooting him a look of desire. "_Paulsen-_Specter," she whispered as she walked back towards the box, leaning over to begin opening it.

She could feel him come up behind her. She stood back up and tilted her head slightly to the side, causing her cheek to meet his. He placed his hands on her hips and allowed his lips to graze her neck. The feeling of his breath on her shoulders sent chills down her spine. He used his grip on her hips to spin her around to face him. She carefully placed her hands on his chest and allowed them to travel up and around his neck. She used her new position to pull his lips to hers. They melted into one another with the soft kiss that quickly turned passionate and deep. He began to remove his suit jacket throwing it onto one of the boxes. Both of them kicking off their shoes in sync with one another, she loosened his tie amidst the flying footwear. Letting the tie loose, she nearly knocked over one of the boxes while they both fumbled around their living room.

They both let out a soft giggle in between the kisses. Harvey allowed his hands to reach up her back to find the zipper on her dress. He began to pull it down while she started to unbutton his shirt. She let her dress drop to the floor revealing her lace panties and bare breasts. He felt her erect nipple brush past his chest as she opened his dress shirt. The feeling of their bodies colliding sent him over the edge. He immediately began to work his way down to give the attention to her breasts, groping one with his hand while allowing his mouth to suck the other. Donna leaned back on a box behind her, letting out a deep moan at the pleasure. He kissed his way back up to her lips allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

Her hands began to massage over his bulge, until she finally decided it was time to let him free. She had his belt off within seconds and his pants dropped to the floor faster than her dress had. She snuck her hand into his boxers and teased his tip with her thumb. She began to stroke his erection as she tilted her head back to deepen their kiss. He let his hand travel down to her lace and allowed his fingers to tease her clit. He moved his hand up to pull the black lace off of her. He flipped her around and pressed a hand on her back letting her lean on one of the boxes. He slid out of his boxers and into her with a slow thrust.

He continued to press deeper into her and listened to her request to increase the speed. He could feel her body tightening as he continued to thrust into her, faster than he had before. He knew she was getting close and that turned him on even more, forcing him closer to his climax as well. She felt her breath begin to stop as she reached her peak, leaning her head back into the pleasure and letting out a louder moan. He continued to push himself deeper into her as her moan sent him over the edge as well. He allowed his forehead to rest on the dip in her back. He looked up and pressed soft kisses on each of the freckles he could see on her back.

Once she finally caught her breath she mumbled," how about we go break in that countertop in the kitchen."

…

The morning light had entered the living room through the large front window. His back was stiff from sleeping on the hard wood floors. They had attempted to make it upstairs but after the third time, they had plopped all the pillows and blankets right in the middle of all the boxes in their living room. He carefully snuck his arm out from under her neck as he attempted to not wake her, but his efforts were lost once her cell phone began ringing.

She slowly opened her eyes and instinctively reached to her side to grab her phone. "Hello," she murmured.

"Donna! I can't believe we are finally on the same coast again. How's moving in going?" Her friend Rachel's excitement was apparent even through the phone. They hadn't seen each other since she had left the firm way back when. She couldn't wait to finally reunite with her.

"It's going well. We got through a couple boxes last night."

"I'm sure you guys were working hard to make that place your own."

Donna looked over at her husband and let out a quiet laugh, "That we were."

He had put his boxers back on and started looking around at what boxes he could begin unpacking. The kitchen seemed like the easiest place to start.

"So, I know you guys just got here and all, but I have been waiting for the longest time to ask you this and I know Mike is just as excited as I am about this."

Donna was curious as to what her friends were so excited about. "What is it Rach?"

"Double date! You and Harvey are finally a couple and you just got married so why not celebrate. Mike and I have been waiting so long for this. We can go to this restaurant tonight around seven o'clock. We can pick you guys up and we will finally have the couple's night we've been longing for. What do you say?"

She had paused for a second. It was a surreal moment for her. Getting asked to "couple's night". She was finally in this place with Harvey, her husband and now she got to celebrate it with her closest friends. "That sounds great, Rachel. Don't forget to text me when you are on your way here!"

"I won't! I can't wait to see you guys and your new place."

She placed the phone back on her side and wrapped the sheet around herself to join her husband in the kitchen.

He looked up from the box and noticed her staring at him unpacking. "Hey beautiful. What did Rachel want?"

She smiled and walked over to him. "She wants us to go on a double date with her and Mike tonight. They're going to be here at seven, so we have a lot of unpacking to do until then."

"Alright well I can continue to unpack in here while you go get dressed," he stated as he kissed her bare shoulder." Or we could continue what we started last night," he whispered as he attempted to drag the sheet down.

"You're an idiot," she began to chuckle," but you're my idiot."

…

They had finished unpacking almost all of the downstairs area and their bedroom. They were still waiting on their couches to arrive tomorrow, but it was finally starting to become their home.

The doorbell rang sending the sound echoing throughout their three-bedroom house. Harvey had opened the door to the two familiar faces he had missed the most. Donna slid in front of him to greet her best friend first. Her and Rachel ran into each other's arms with so much excitement, both going on about how good the other looked all the while. Mike and Harvey had also embraced even though he had just seen him not too long ago.

"Okay. We will give you guys a quick tour and then we can head out for dinner!" They all continued to follow Donna's lead.

…

"Rach, this place is beautiful," Donna shouted admiring the restaurant as they reached their table.

Rachel grabbed hold of Mike's hand. "This was the first place we went to after we had moved here so we thought it would be the perfect place for your first dinner here."

Each couple sat on their own side of the table. Harvey placed his hand on Donna's leg, and she met his touch with her hand. "I'm really glad we are doing this. I couldn't picture this any other way," Harvey grinned looking around at the people surrounding him.

They all began chatting on about their lives. Rachel told Donna about the awesome spin class she had been taking right by their office. Mike talked to Harvey about some of the gyms around them so he could finally teach him how to box. They discussed their new firm and brought up past memories of their old one. Donna managed to keep the prison jokes to a minimum, but she couldn't help the A+ content slipping out every once in a while. They were all so happy though to finally be back together as a family.

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing you guys as a couple. It's crazy. Darvey is finally happening!"

"Darvey? Rach, I know it's been a while, but his name is Harvey," Donna chuckled.

"No silly it's your couple name. Donna and Harvey equals Darvey." The others give Rachel a bewildered look.

Mike turned to question her. "So, what's our couple name then? Rake? I would hope it's something better than that."

"I think Machel sounds a little better than Rake." Rachel patted her husband on the back.

"Geez what did I marry into? Harvey, you better make sure Donna is not as weird as this one."

They all shared in a big laugh. "I think they're friends because of that trait they share. Look what we have gotten ourselves into."

…

It had been thirty minutes into the dinner and the appetizers had finally come out. Mike watched as his friends as they split their tuna tartar. He shook his head in disbelief.

"For a while, I really thought we would never get here, but I'm so glad you finally realized what was right in front of you Harvey," Mike chuckled.

"I'm incredibly happy I did too. I just wish I realized sooner. That doesn't matter anymore though because she's my forever now."

Rachel smiled over at her best friend. "You guys have to tell me about the wedding. Gosh, I wish I would've been there."

"I wish you would've been too. It was so spontaneous I didn't even see it coming and I'm Donna." The foursome laughed at the joke just like old times. Donna tightened her grip on Harvey's hand and let her thumb rub his palm.

Harvey chimed in, "With everything that had happened the weeks prior, it really put everything into perspective for me. I was sitting across the table, admiring Donna making a quick-witted joke at Mike when it hit me. He had mentioned the party being sad and everyone having nothing to celebrate, so I thought why not give them something. We were already surrounded by friends and family; I couldn't have planned it better myself."

"It sounds so beautiful. I'm so insanely happy you two finally took the plunge."

"Hey, that's my joke," Mike scolded. "It was a gorgeous ceremony though; I did show Rachel all the pictures when I got back. I actually got some great shots on my camera, remind me to send you them."

…

The next hour of dinner flew by. The conversations were never ending… they had so much time to make up for. Their laughs echoed throughout the restaurant and everyone could feel the happiness from the couples exuding from their bodies. They were all exactly where they were supposed to be.

"Hey now Specter," Mike mumbled in between his bites of chocolate cake before realizing his mistake. "Oh, wait there are two of you now. I meant Harvey though."

He shook his head at his friend. "What is it, Mike?"

"The workday starts at eight on Monday. It's not like Pearson Specter or Litt Wheeler or whatever you guys are calling it nowadays. Eight means eight or you're going to have to have a chat with your boss," Mike chuckled.

"I heard the new boss is an ass what do you think, Rach?"

"I've heard he can be a hard ass from time to time," Rachel responded to her friend.

Mike began again," I really am looking forward to Butch and Sundance being back together again. Just like old times."

"Batman and Robin saving Gotham all over again. I'm looking forward to starting on Monday. I'm more excited that Donna has decided to come help out while she's figuring out what she wants to do next." He picked up her hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm excited too. Don't you guys get any ideas though. I'm still not heating up anyone's coffees ever," she giggled as she sat back in her chair.

"Fine. You can get your assistant to do that," Rachel grinned back at her friend.

Donna's jaw dropped. "Assistant? Harvey why didn't we move here sooner?"

The men had split the checks and last sips of wine were taken. They were all talked out and ready to crash at home.

"We should make this double date night a weekly thing. I enjoyed tonight so much," Harvey smiled.

"I never thought I would hear Harvey Specter say date night and yet here we are. I agree though, this should be our ritual," Mike flashed a grin around the table.

"Now if you guys don't mind, I want to take my wife home." Harvey sat up and pulled Donna's chair out for her. Rachel and Mike followed their lead and continued on out of the restaurant.

…

Donna and Harvey waved goodbye to their friends as they watched them back out of their driveway. Donna had decided to take a seat on their porch swing and instructed her husband to come join her by patting the seat next to her. He followed and took a seat next to her while wrapping his right arm around her, allowing him to pull her into his chest. She let herself relax into his chest and rubbed her hand on his thigh.

"Tonight, was nothing short of perfect," Donna whispered. "I love you and our new life together."

"I love you too, Mrs. _Paulsen- Specter." _Harvey looked down at his redheaded beauty and began to stroke her auburn locks. "If this is a glimpse of what a lifetime with you looks like, forever won't be nearly enough time."

**I hope you guys liked this and if you did leave me some comments! I love getting your feedback. Also thank you to Laura, Marie, Hannah, Alayah, and Sarah. You guys have helped me enormously and I am truly grateful! Xx**


End file.
